The present invention relates to disposable hygiene products and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for processing disposable hygiene products such as baby diapers, adult diapers, disposable undergarments, incontinence devices, sanitary napkins and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to controlling and positioning webs or web segments of a disposable diaper and bonding them. Various types of automatic manufacturing equipment have been developed which produce the desired results with a variety of materials and configurations.
The invention disclosed herein relates to a method for controlling pieces traveling on a production line, specifically a bonding system for bonding a plurality of webs together. Although the description provided relates to diaper manufacturing, the method is easily adaptable to other applications. Although the description provided relates to bonding portions of diapers, the method is easily adaptable to other products, other disposable products, other diaper types and other portions of diapers.